Bleeding
by Patriot6200
Summary: The war for Fairy Tail is won. Evil has been defeated. Natsu plans to rejoice with Lucy. Tragedy strikes first, and now all he can do is remember while he still can.


**AU:** Hey it has been a little bit since I have been on here. I know I have another story I haven't even finished. School has been really busy and I really wanted to get this one down while I had the time. I promise I will try to get up another chapter for my other story shortly. In the mean time I hope you enjoy this short one shot. Please favorite, follow and review please.

As always I own nothing in regards to _Fairy Tail_ and this time nothing in regards to content produced by the Imagine Dragons or who made the cover photo.

p.s. Listen to the sound track while reading. It really sets the mood for this particular story. Creates and atmosphere I guess.

* * *

 _Thump... Thump... Thump... Thump..._

My eyes wander to the sky. It looks pale, sad even, but I'm down here grinning like a fool. We won. We finally beat Acnologia.

 _Thump... Thump... Thump... Thump..._

My heart keeps beating on and on. I have to wonder when it will end. I look to the ground and see red. That's right I'm bleeding from my side. He got me good that dragon bastard. But I got him better. He can't hurt anyone anymore.

 _Thump... Thump... Thump... Thump..._

I know I promised that I wouldn't leave again. I can hear you yelling it at me right now. Sometimes promises have to be broken. Sometimes there are more important things.

 _Thump... Thump... Thump... Thump..._

I had plans for the future. You told me that it would be the death of me. I should have listened. I should have always listened. But I'm still grinning like a fool because it was worth it.

 _Thump... Thump... Thump..._

"We won. Today Fairy Tail looked our enemy in the eyes defiantly. We did not back down. We did not falter. We rose up and fought back! We defended our home, friends, family and came out on top. Today Fairy Tail defeated the great wizard Zeref and his army. My children you should be proud for you have vanquished evil from this world. Today Fairy Tail is truly the greatest guild on earth!" Gramps cried at us.

We were all so happy. Like gramps said we beat them. I burned them to ashes while you kicked them until the cows came home and then Taurus beat them out of sight. We were all beaten up pretty badly, but that didn't stop you from smiling. You have a beautiful smile. Did I ever tell you that? I didn't tell you a lot of things did I?

I never told you how beautiful I find your hair. I never told you how I admire your strength of will. I never told you how much you mean to me. I never told you how I love you more than anything. I'm going to tell you now. I'm going to make up for lost time. I rush over to you and you see me running and just smile. The smile that takes my breath away. I finally reach you.

ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR! BOOOOOM!

How did we forget Acnologia? We were so caught up in celebrating our victory we forgot about him. By the time we remembered it was too late. He hit all of us with his apocalypse roar. We became strewn out on the pavement of what was once Magnolia. You were lying with your hair covering your face. He came down and started laughing, mocking the dragon slayers for ever challenging him for the right to exist. Too bad only I heard him. All the others were out cold and maybe even dead.

 _Thump... Thump..._

I remember being so angry with him. He hurt our family. No one gets to hurt our family and gets away with it. I stood up ready to turn him into bloody ashes when I caved down. My side was wounded badly. Blood was pouring out of it, but I had to bare the pain. Everyone started to come too when they looked on in fear. I don't blame them. I was terrified. Gildarts told me it was ok to feel fear. Then I would know what weakness I had so I could become stronger.

He started to threaten everyone to hand us dragon slayers over and he would consider sparing your lives. Next thing I know while hunched over in pain you run up and slap him. You had no magic or strength left to defeat him, but you went on anyway. You glared as you often do at our enemies. I'll never forget what you said to him.

"We will never hand our dragon slayers over! They are our friends! We love them! It will always be more fun with them around. We will never leave them and abandon them to you." The last part was said with such a venomous ferocity Acnologia even flinched. He then did something unforgivable. He struck you hard. He started to beat you repeatedly while I watched in agony. Your screams echoed through the air. Everyone was too afraid to move. No magic but our dragon slaying magic could touch him and I was the only one even conscious.

I looked down at my wound. If I moved at all, I would tear it open further and I'd probably die. I promised I had things I would do. I promised you I would come back. I promised you that it was always more fun when we are together, so I'm sorry. I couldn't watch you be hurt anymore.

I jump up and delivered a Fire Dragon Iron Fist across his jaw. The punch was filled with my rage. He was sent flying. I caught you and set you down behind me for when he came back. You went wide eyed at me being here. You shouted at me to run and for being an idiot. You stopped. You saw the injury to my side and started screaming further. You couldn't get back up, but you begged me to stop. You pleaded with tears in your eyes that there was another way that you could protect me.

I slowly leaned down and kissed your cheek. I put my forehead against yours to calm you down with a soft smile on my face. Your trembling hands came up and cupped my face while tears poured down your eyes. I was calm. Your scent always calmed me even when I could smell your tears. The tears made me angry and reminded me why I was here. I whispered so only you could hear the last words I would ever speak to anyone ever again. "I'll bleed out for you"

 _... Thump..._

 _I'm bleeding out_

 _So if the last thing that I do_

 _Is bring you down_

Acnologia came back in front of me to attack, but was too slow. I knocked him back down. He wouldn't ever come near you again.

 _I'll bleed out for you_

I hear you crying and begging me to stop fighting, but it spurs me on. Acnologia is the one to blame for your tears and I'll be damned if I let him make your cry again. Besides if I'm quick enough then maybe I won't bleed out.

 _So I bare my skin_

 _And I count my sins_

 _And I close my eyes_

 _And I take it in_

 _I'm bleeding out_

 _I'm bleeding out for you, for you._

I don't have many regrets in my life. I regret not going on the mission with Mira and Elfman which caused Lissana to die. I know no one blames me, not even her, but if I had gone she wouldn't have ever left us. I regret the time I let you get captured be Gajeel and tortured by him. I regret letting Erza be hurt by Jellal in the tower of heaven. I regret not helping Loke because we didn't know he was a celestial spirit. I regret not having found Wendy sooner so we could look for our parents together. I regret not getting you back to your father in time. I regret letting Minerva hurt you in the games. Most of all I regret leaving you. I never should have.

I don't regret this. Acnologia will pay for ever laying he claws on you. He will pay for killing my dad. He will pay for hurting our family. I will burn him to ashes for everything he has done no matter what!

 _When the day has come_

 _That I've lost my way around_

 _And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_

 _When the sky turns gray_

 _And everything is screaming_

 _I will reach inside_

 _Just to find my heart is beating_

All of you tell me to stop fighting. You can see the blood spurting towards the ground with every move I make. I can hear the screams. They give me the push I need. I focus on your cries. I will defeat him. I will win. I will not lose. Acnologia will not hurt you anymore!

 _Oh, you tell me to hold on_

 _Oh, you tell me to hold on_

 _But innocence is gone_

 _And what was right is wrong_

You keep shouting for someone to help me. You tell me to wait for you to help. You will not let me battle alone. You'll be damned if you just watch me die. Our friends hold you back. They know you can't help me in this fight. You know that this is the only way. I no longer will come back. I always believed living for my friends was the right choice, but if I live then you all will die, and that is just wrong. I will carry on. Your voice calling to me is my strength. I will fight longer than possible. I will move faster than I ever have. I will win no matter the cost.

' _Cause I'm bleeding out_

 _So if the last thing that I do_

 _Is to bring you down_

 _I'll bleed out for you_

 _So I bare my skin_

 _And I count my sins_

 _And I close my eyes_

 _And I take it in_

 _And I'm bleeding out_

 _I'm bleeding out for you_

Acnologia gets some shots in. I'm fading fast. I can feel it. You can see it. He knows it and he moves in for the kill. He hits my side sending my blood up his arm to his face. He smiles crookedly thinking he's won. Your scream pierces my ears. You save me from losing. While he is smiling I grin back at him. He gets confused until my hand is rammed straight through his chest. I grip his heart. I remember being surprised he even had one. He looks at me in shock. He trys to get away, but it's too late. I rip my hand back taking his heart with me. A messy bloody hole is left in the center of this chest. He falls to his knees. We won.

 _When the hour is nigh_

 _And hopelessness is skinning in_

 _And the wolves all cry_

 _To fill the night with hollering_

 _When your eyes are red_

 _And emptiness is all you know_

 _With the darkness fed_

 _I will be your scarecrow_

I'm holding his heart in my hands. I killed the great dragon of the apocalypse. I grin down thinking it's over. I fall down onto my back and cease moving. You run over with everything you have. You immediately try to stop the bleeding.

 _You tell me to hold on_

 _Oh you tell me to hold on_

 _But innocence is gone_

 _And what was right is wrong_

I lie there under you while you try to save me. You scold me for fighting. I grin wider than before. You scold me for being and idiot and my grin grows. Your tears fall into my blood letting it run faster. You scream at our friends to help you, but they don't move. They know it's too late. More importantly you know it's too late. I know I broke my promise to you, but I don't regret it.

' _Cause I'm bleeding out_

 _So if the last thing that I do_

 _Is to bring you down_

 _I'll bleed out for you_

 _So I bare my skin_

 _And I count my sins_

 _And I close my eyes_

 _And I take it in_

 _And I'm bleeding out_

 _I'm bleeding out for you, for you_

I never told you what I felt for you. I suppose I regret that. I'll say it now then. I love you Lucy Heartfilia and I always will.

 _I'm bleeding out for you_

 _I'm bleeding out for you_

 _I'm bleeding out for you_

 _I'm bleeding out for you_

I'm not scared to go. My only complaint is it is not warm. It reminds me too much of the ice bastard.

' _Cause I'm bleeding out_

 _So if the last thing that I do_

 _Is to bring you down_

 _I'll bleed out for you_

 _So I bare my skin_

 _And I count my sins_

 _And I close my eyes_

 _And I take it in_

 _And I'm bleeding out_

 _I'm bleeding out for you, for you._

…


End file.
